


The Reunion

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Boys Kissing, But they’re adults, Class reunion, Drinking, Drunk Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirty Saihara Shuichi, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, He burns an omelet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Ends Fluffy I Promise, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Child Neglect, Mentioned parental abuse, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oblivious ouma kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma is a good friend, Ouma kokichi is a bit of an idiot, Party, Past Abuse, Shuichi Loves His Boyfriend, Shuichi is an idiot, Shuichi’s parents are shit, So are ouma’s, Some sexual jokes but nothing too bad, Tenko loves her wife, except they think it isn't, flustered kokichi ouma, he gets one, it has fluff i promise, mentioned toxic relationship, so they’re of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: kokichi finally gives in to kaede’s request and comes to the high school reunion at hopes peak.will his old feelings get in the way?does he still feel that way?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi centric
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

When kaede reached out to ouma years after they graduated, his first instinct was that it wasn’t her, why would she want to talk to him?  
but after talking to her for a while, facetiming with her and questioning her endlessly, he concluded that ye,s this was the same kaede he went to high school with.  
He was a little confused since the only people he really stayed in touch with were miu, kiibo and rantaro. He talked to saihara a little but, it stopped after a while.

He suspected kaede got his number from miu or something. surprisingly, she was actually fun to talk to.

Yet when he got a message from her one morning, he couldn’t help the frown that came onto his face.

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Are you coming to the reunion next week?_

Ouma frowned at the message. Since they left, hopes peak academy has been doing reunions for them every two years. He didn’t go to any of them. After all he was sure his ex-classmates wouldn’t want him to be there.

** Gay horse king **

_Nah I’ve got stuff to do_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Come on you haven’t been to the last two_

** Gay horse king **

_Cus I’ve been busy_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Ouma can you at least try?  
We haven’t seen you in like six years_

** Gay horse king **

_And it’s better that way_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Ouma…please just this one_

** Gay horse king  **

_…_

_Fine_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Yayyy miu said after the reunion  
were having a party at her place  
You’re coming _

** Gay horse king **

_So, this is how saihara felt_

_When you dragged him_

_Out of his emo phase?_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Speaking of saihara, he’s coming too_

Kokichi stared at those words on his screen.

Saihara huh? He hasn’t seen him in ages...the two of them talked for a god six months after graduation, but after ouma’s…incident...he stopped talking to a lot of people including a lot of his old classmates.

Miu kiibo and amami only reached out to him three years ago. And he was hesitant with talking to them as well.

** Gay horse king **

_Well if you insist_

** Kaede backmatsu **

_Yayyy :)_

Ouma sighed.

He wasn’t ready for this.

* * *

Kokichi parked his car and got out shutting the door behind him. He sighed once he saw the entrance to the school that was covered in balloons and a sign that said

**“WELCOME CLASS 79! (reunion is in the gym)”**

He tugged on the jacket he was wearing and began walking where the sign instructed. He remembered where they gym was from his time there yet once he stood in front of the doors his feet planted to the ground.

Why couldn’t he move?

“ouma?” he turned to the sound of a familiar voice. He turned around to be met with the ultimate assassin herself.

“maki” he gave a nervous smile “hey…” maki smiled at him. She looked exhausted. She hadn’t changed much over the years except for gaining a few inches (still taller than him, ouma realized with a pout).  
and her hair was shorter. it seemed she finally cut it, ouma remembers her complaining about it.

“ouma” maki repeated “haven’t seen you in a while” “welp you know how it is Harukawa, I’m a busy person you know? I just came back from torturing the owner of a large business” she rolled her eyes “still a liar I see?” ouma gave her a small yep and popped the p.

  
  


“maki-roll!” the two looked around and saw kaito walking toward them. He still had that silly goatee although his hair seemed to have grown a little.  
  


“I was looking for you, I put our stuff in the gym and-“ he froze and stared at ouma “ouma?” the leader waved with a smirk “what’s wrong Momota-chan? You look like you’ve seen a ghost~” kaito jumped and said “d-don’t talk about g-ghosts like that!” kokichi rolled his eyes “still on that?” “you should have seen him when I made him watch ‘it’ ” maki whispered making ouma laugh

  
“maki-roll,” kaito whined “you promised you wouldn’t bring it up” and rushed past the two into the gym.

The two giggled and maki was about to fallow him, yet kokichi found that he still couldn’t move.

  
“you coming?” she asked “I uh yeah right behind you” yet he still didn’t move.  
“hey” she smiled “listen, a lot happened the past six years, it’s fine, no one remembers much of high school anyway.” She paused and looked to the side “I wanted to do it the first reunion, but you weren’t there, and you didn’t come to the second one either. But you’re here now so,” she brought out her hand and ouma quickly noticed an engagement ring on it “truce?” she asked.

He stood there for a second before he smiled and took her hand “truce. Now come on Harukawa!” he yelled opening the gym doors with a flare.

The truth is that he wasn’t afraid due to his high school personas, he was afraid people have found out about what happened after graduation and would now pity him for it.

He didn’t want pity…  
  
  
  


“heeeelo everyone!” he yelled gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the room.

“ouma!” kaede called and rushed over to him. the leader yelped when she pulled him into a soul crushing hug.

“h-hey Akamatsu” he rasped “you came” she smiled “alright babe let him breath a little” miu walked up slinging a hand over her girlfriends shoulder.  
“oh, sorry ouma” she let him go and he quickly took a deep breath of air. “thanks miu” he mumbled looking up at the couple (why are everyone still taller then him?! He gained some height over the years damm it!)  
  


“nice streaks” he complimented. It seems the woman have gone and painted their hair with streaks of pink. The two smiled and thanked him.

“hey, didn’t think you would show” a lazy arm slung over his shoulder making him smirk “and let down all my loyal fans? You wish avocado” “why does everyone keep calling me that?” amami pouted “maybe because you’re obsessed with avocados?” miu said making him pout “am not”  
“you have one stitched on your shirt now” kiibo walked up to them giving rantaro a kiss on the cheek.

“kiiboy!” ouma yelled “oh ouma” kiibo smiled at him “you don’t seem very excited to see me” ouma pouted.  
“you came to visit me and rantaro last week” kiibo shrugged.

A smile crawled onto kokichi’s lips. Rantaro asked him to come and help him buy a ring for kiibo. They found one but judging from the fact that kiibo wasn’t wearing it and that kokichi got no update on the situation, he guesses rantaro was still too much of a cowered to do it.

A nasty voice reminded him of the fact that he was just as much of a cowered for not confessing to shuichi during their time at school.  
  


Like always, he ignored it.  
  
  


“nishishi well this is the first time I came to a reunion like this” ouma smiled.  
“can’t believe it” miu puffed her cheeks “I tried to make you go to the last one, but you didn’t comply. Yet when my girlfriend asks its fine and dandy?” the pianist smiled and kissed miu on the cheek making her blush before turning her head to kiss her.

  
  
  


“ew you’re all making me feel single” ouma fake gagged  
“well fuck you too” miu said “nah that’s for shuichi to do” kaede said smirking. “h-hey!” ouma yelled with a blush on his cheeks “speaking of saihara,” amami pipped up “where is he? I thought he was supposed to come with Harukawa and Momota” kaede sighed “the idiot got a call from work”

As the conversation continued, many people passed by and said hello. Tsumugi came by and asked if he still had a very obvious crush on shuichi (he gave her the finger, but didn’t answer the question), kirumi came by to say hello, even the newlywed couple Tenko and Himiko came by. 

By the time he finished his conversation with angie, his throat was completely dry.

As he walked over to the table, he thought to himself about how his friends have continued perfectly in life.  
kokichi continued, but it was only after the incident…  
he shivered as he remembered it…  
Nope! He’s in a better place now! D.I.C.E was as successful as ever, only growing, and he is totally over-

“ow watch it!” he snaps at whoever he bumped into.

“o-oh sorry- ouma?” kokichi’s eyes widened. He recognized that voice. It was the voice that would lift his spirts every morning. It was the voice that made his stomach do summersaults and his face turn red anytime that voice gave him something that was close to a compliment. It was the voice that made ouma’s chest tighten whenever it laughed, and his chest hurt when he heard it cry. 

He looked up to meet those damme golden and shocked eyes of shuichi fucking saihara.

‘great’ ouma thought ‘he still looks hot’

Shuichi was wearing a whit button up with a dark blue tie under a black jacket. He was wearing black jeans and black shoes. Ouma grumbled once again,  
it seems that the boy has gained some height as well, he looked a little more well-built then the last time ouma saw him and it made him guess that he maki and kaito have not quite the habit of training.

  
  


“ouma?” he looked back at shuichi’s eyes and saw bags under them making him smile softly.  
‘you never could sleep huh mister detective?’

“o-ouma are you ok?” saihara sounded worried.

Shit. He still needs to answer.

“heyyy saihara! Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to walk into people like that?” he said moving his arms to behind his head. He was sick by how easy it was to slip his mask back on.

“you bumped into me ouma” shuichi stated calmly.

“yeah yeah enough with the chitchats,” ouma waved a hand at the other “what have you been up to? Ya married? Got a girlfriend? Kids?” he asked hoping the answer to all of those were no.

“a-ah no I don’t have either of those things”

Ouma couldn’t hide his smile.

“so, what have you been doing? I see you’re not past your emo phase yet. Seriously shumai we got you out of it years ago”  
“first of all, I’m not emo. And second, why are you still calling me ‘shumai’?” shuichi asked.  
“isn’t kaito still calling maki ‘maki-roll’?” he asked moving his finger to his cheek giving a confused expression.  
“that’s because they’re engaged!” shuichi yelled with a small blush on his face.

“well enough I wanna know what you’ve been doing” ouma said putting on a serios look making shuichi sigh.  
“fine, I’ve been working for my uncle as a detective”

“whoah!” ouma said with stars in his eyes. Shuichi always liked it when he did that. “are you solving hard cases left and right? Do you chase after a phantom thief like the detective we read about?” he asked getting closer to the detective.  
“well yes the cases I am given are kind of hard, but I like a challenge” shuichi said fumbling with his tie in order to not look at how close kokichi was to him. “and I haven’t gotten to chase a phantom thief like we read about, although I do miss reading those with you” he said meeting ouma’s eyes with a smile.

“o-oh” was all ouma could stutter out. Curse shuichi for being so cute!  
  
  


“what about you?” “hm? Oh, I’ve been busy controlling the world from the shadows, being supreme leader and all” he smiled “so maki was right you still lie, but it seems to be a bit less now”  
  


Ouma both wanted to scream and to jump up and say “I know! I’ve been getting help aren’t you proud of me?” he decided not to go with any of those. Because why would he?  
  
  


“who says I’ve been lying less? ~” he said with his usual smirk “you haven’t been lied this entire conversation until now” he shrugged.

“plus, kaede been saying that as well” shuichi added making kokichi’s shoulders slump “curse that stupid piano girl and her bitch girlfriend” ouma mumbled.

Shuichi gave a small chuckle that entered ouma’s soul.

Damm it! What’s happening to him?! He isn’t some schoolboy with a crush anymore! He hasn’t seen shuichi in ages, so why is her still feeling this way?  
  
damm you shuichi saihara.

“so,” shuichi asked as kokichi decided to keep himself busy by pouring himself a glass of water and then completely draining it.  
“are you coming to miu after this?” ouma nodded “yep but only if she promises not to spike the punch like she did in the graduation party”  
“ah yes that was a close one wasn’t it?”

“yeah” ouma smiled shuichi returned it with a smile of his own.

“remember how the 77th class came in the middle and komaeda brought a-“ shuichi stopped himself midsentence, his face broke into a large grin.  
“what?” kokichi asked him confused. “you still touch your hair like that whenever you concentrate” shuichi said in a soft tone.

The leader looked at his hand to see that he was right. Ouma’s hand was playing with the ends of his purple hair. Shuichi was right when he said he had that habit, but what he didn’t know was how he knew he had it. Kokichi never told him about that. he didn’t tell anyone in fact.

“how do you know I about my habit?” he asked before he could stop himself. Shuichi tilted his head confused “you did it during all of our time at school. Whenever we were in the middle of an important lesson, a test, or whenever there was a conversation where you had to focuses. You would always play with your hair”

“geez saihara-chan, if I knew you were watching me that closely back then, I would have put more of an effort in the way I looked~” ouma tried to tease “no I think you looked good back then, you still do by the way” shuichi mused.

What.

The.

Fuck!

“oh, thanks.” Ouma quickly bounced back “for the record I think you look a lot hotter now than you were back then, and boy were you hot back in the day~” he smirked as shuichi blushed pure red. Looks like he didn’t change _that_ much.

“o-ouma!” he spluttered making ouma chuckle.

“didn’t change did you shumai?” he giggled as he began turning away pretending not to hear shuichi mutter “but it seems you did”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes to miu’s party and some drunk shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter will contain drinking so if that bothers you uh…I’m sorry…

They talked for a while until an angry teacher came and kicked them out of the gym saying they were staying there way over the time limit. So they all got in their cars or took a ride with someone else to miu’s place. 

Ouma has been to miu’s place may times, but he never fails to be impressed by it. The inventor has made quit the carrier for herself selling her inventions.   
She had a two-story house and a large yard that had a pool in the back. 

“fucking finally” miu yelled once she opened the door and saw him “took you long enough!”   
“I had trouble finding your house” he lied.

“oh shut up you’ve been to my place” miu said and opened the door wider for him. “drinks and snacks are on the table in the kitchen” miu tried to say over the loud music that was playing. Kokichi nodded and the inventor went back to her girlfriend who seemed to be talking to ryoma. 

Ouma sighed and went into the kitchen. He didn’t plan on drinking anything, but he was a little hungry. 

“kokichi” rantaro stood in the kitchen and waved “hey good to see you came” he said with a smile. 

“you don’t seem drunk” ouma said confused “am I supposed to?” the leader raised an eyebrow at him  
“you always drink when we go out” rantaro chuckled “yeah you got me” he sighed “the ring we bought is still in my pocket, I’m afraid that if I get too drunk I might accidently propose to Kiibo. And I want it to be special you know?” 

“I knew you haven’t done it yet” ouma snickered and rantaro nodded “listen it’s cool If you don’t want to drink, but if it cheers you up, I’m not drinking either” rantaro looked back at him surprised.

“what? I’m disappointed my friend, you should know that I never drink. I’m the most responsible adult out of all of you whenever we go out” kokichi gasped. Rantaro made a face showing he obviously didn’t believe him. 

“fine” ouma sighed “I came alone I need to drive” he explained.   
“right” rantaro sighed and patted his pocket where ouma assumed he kept the ring. 

it killed ouma how anxious amami looked “hey why don’t you give me the ring? Maybe if you don’t have it you won’t accidently spill the beans” rantaro gave him a smile “yeah that could help, thank you kokichi” he dug into his pocket and handed ouma a black box.   
“I’ll go put it in my car for now” he said with a smile. As he turned around, he could see rantaro tense up.   
kokichi realized rantaro must be afraid someone was going to brake into the car and steel the ring. It was expensive…

“Don’t worry I have a safe with a coed in the trunk, you think the ultimate supreme leader would leave his stuff in the car unguarded? I wanted to get a ferocious three headed dog, but he was taken by some guy” ouma quickly quipped in order to light up the atmosphere. 

Rantaro seemed to relax at that, obesely realizing what parts were lies and what were true. “thanks, kokichi” he smiled and kokichi left him to pour himself a drink. The guy needed it. 

Once ouma returned to the house, it was in total chaos. It seemed like giving his ex-classmates drinks was a mistake.   
Tsumugi came up to him giggling and tripping over her own two feet. “what the hell happened?” he asked her “I was gone for like five minutes!” a crash was heard from the kitchen and kaito’s voice yelled “who put a table here?” he could hear maki yelling something. 

“ouma” Tsumugi giggled making the boy in question turn to her “what is it Tsumugi?” he said making her giggle “saihara has been looking for you~” she sounded like a little girl…

“oh, has he now?” ouma said. Tsumugi nodded “yep yep”   
“well then I better go find him” ouma said and walked back into the house specifically going to the living room.

he dropped himself onto the couch with a sigh. Angie was dancing on the dining room table while Tenko seemed to be crying into himiko’s shoulder.

“I’ll ask again,” she sniffed “are you single?” she sobbed.  
“I’m married” Himiko said calmly patting Tenko on the head “who’s the lucky person?” Tenko sniffed “you” Tenko only sobbed harder “you is so lucky” Himiko sighed and continued petting her head.

Ouma gave her a small pitiful smile which she returned. Kokichi continued to stare at the couple as Tenko continued to ask Himiko questions about her wife. It was quite the amusing show. He leaned onto the side of the couch giggling as Himiko tried to explain to Tenko for the twenty fourth time that she was her wife.

That is until he heard a voice sing “oumaaa~” his face became red as he recognized the voice. He’s never heard it use that tone before.

He saw shuichi enter the room from the kitchen. His hair was slightly more untamed then usual and he seemed to have removed his jacket and loosen his tie which now hung loosely from his neck. He had even undone a few buttons of the white shirt he wore underneath. 

Shit. Ouma found himself thinking as the drunk boy walked towards him.

“saihara-chan!” ouma gasped “I would have never thought you drank like that!” he said. Shuichi froze for a second before smirking and walking closer “you’ll be surprised~” he said using the side of the couch to lean closer to the other.

“oh? Has my beloved been drinking too much over the years?” he asked with a smirk himself, trying not to let saihara see his blush as he prayed that he won’t get closer or ouma might just die.   
“nope” the detective said pulling away and deciding to sit next to ouma “I just drink while out with friends” he said turning to face kokichi again. 

“what kind of friends allow my beloved to drink like that? I will find them and take them to my evil base where me and my minions will make them pay for their crimes by-huh?!” he cut himself off when shuichi reaches out and cups his chin tilting his head up to meet his eyes.   
“shuichi?!” “you’re really pretty” the detective slurred “what?!” “I said you’re pretty” shuichi repeated himself “I like your eyes as well. they look like little galaxies. I missed them” shuichi added. 

Kokichi sighed and reminded himself that shuichi is in fact drunk and does not know what he’s talking about. 

“yeah I missed your eyes too” he chuckled, but shuichi didn’t reply. Instead he took a piece of ouma’s hair and warped it around his finger “your hair is soft” he whispered “I never noticed…” ouma simply hummed as shuichi continued to play around with that little strand of hair. 

Stupid body with all of its touch starved bullshit!

“kokichi” shuichi whispered gaining the boys attention once again he was looking at him intently. Those golden eyes diving into lilac “I missed you kokichi” shuichi sighed, his breath smelled like alcohol. When was the last time he heard shuichi use his given name like that?

He’s drunk! His brain reminded him. 

So with a sigh ouma pushed shuichi away “nono saihara”   
“what’s wrong?” shuichi asked with a pout “did you not miss me?” he asked “I did!” ouma hurried to say “but you’re drunk and I don’t want to take advantage of that. you don’t know what you’re saying after all” ha explained “I know what I’m saying!” shuichi resorted.

“saihara…” kokichi sighed “no no I do mean what I’m saying” shuichi said quickly “I missed you, I think your pretty, I really want to kiss you and have wanted to since high school and I think the person who killed the woman is the brother” he said counting what he said on his fingers. 

“waitwaitwaitwait what was that?” ouma said quickly “I think the brother did it?” “no before that!” “ohh,” shuichi smiled “I want to kiss you right now” 

“o-oh”   
“and I wanted to kiss you since school” he added not helping ouma’s blush. 

“we need to get you home” ouma mumbled “only if you come with me~” saihara said with a smirk. Ouma looked to the side and bit his lip nervously. 

when have the tables turned like that? 

He started tugging onto his hair, another habit he has developed. It started out small durning high school, but it got worse after he met him…

“ouma!” maki called from the other side of the room making him look up at her. She had her fiancé slumped over her shoulders, kaito looked like he could barely walk.   
“are you sober?” she called, and he nodded “do you have a car?” he nodded again “good do you mind taking shuichi home? I need to get kaito back” he nodded without realizing what he agreed to. 

“thanks,” maki smiled “I still have your number, I’ll send you the adders” she fiddled with her phone for a second, and then rushed out dragging the drunk kaito who was yelling something about buzz lightyear. 

“oooo I get to go back with ouma-kun!” shuichi cheered. The leader blushed as he understood that, he heard his phone ding as maki sent him shuichi’s adders. God why did he agree to this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this is the first time I made a second chapter to something whoah
> 
> huge thank you to everyone who commented and made a kudos on the last chapter! As always, constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoyed and have a good day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi takes a drunk shuichi home.   
> AKA kokichi becomes a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time a fair warning for alcohol. tough it isn't as explicit as the last chapter

He felt shuichi lay his head onto his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck “hmmm oumaaa I feel tireddddd” he whined. “let’s get you home” ouma sighed and got up dragging shuichi behind him.

  
They passed miu and kaede on their way to get shuichi’s jacket and miu yelled “shuichi make sure you go easy on him! He needs to walk tomorrow!” ouma blushed and gave her the finger while shuichi did not make the situation better by singing “will do~” and giggling like a child. 

god why him?  
  


he strapped shuichi into the backseat and made sure to send a message to rantaro that he still had the ring so he wouldn’t get scared if he couldn’t find it in the morning.

Once that was done, he searched up the adders and began driving.

“hey, I recognize this way!” shuichi gasped “you do?” kokichi replied with a small smile. Shuichi was acting like a child. It reminded him of himself.

“yep yep” he said.

The rest of the drive was passed in silence as ouma parked outside of a large building. “this seems to be the place” he got out and helped the drunk boy out of the car and walk or more stumble into the elevator. Once they reached the floor and door maki told him to he turned to shuichi waiting for him to open the door.

“why aren’t we getting in?” shuichi asked “this is your apartment shuichi, I don’t have the keys” “ohhh so I should open the door right?” ouma nodded.   
“open sesame!” shuichi yelled to the door.

Surprisingly it didn’t budge.

But it did make ouma laugh.

And saihara soon joined a moment after. “I like your laugh” he smiled and for a second ouma allowed himself to return it.   
“look into you jacket detective” he said. Shuichi did as he was told and gasped as he took out a keychain with some keys on it.   
“whoah! How did you do that?” ouma laughed and took the keys from shuichi’s hand. He began thumbnailing with each key trying to find the one that opened the door.   
  


“I thought you could picklocks?” shuichi tilted his head confused. Ouma froze. God he’s an idiot.

“I may have forgotten about that” he mumbled with a small blush. Shuichi laughed and ouma grumbled. He finally found the right key and opened the door walking in with shuichi.

Shuichi’s apartment seemed nice. It was a combination of a dark and modern aesthetic. He entered to be met with a large kitchen and a living room in one space with something that looked like a dining room behind the kitchen.   
a hallway was in the middle in between the living room and kitchen. It also seemed like the living room had a sliding door that led to a balcony.

“ok I’ll stay here for now. Go change into something more comfortable” shuichi nodded slowly and walked down the hall. It seems like he knew where he was going.

Kokichi closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. It seemed to have three rooms. One room had the door closed so he assumed that must be the detective’s bedroom. Another room seemed to be a small bathroom, it didn’t look like it had many stuff in it so ouma concluded that shuichi must also have a bathroom in his bedroom which he used more often. The last room looked like an office or study as it had a cluttered desk in the center with many bookshelves full of books surrounding the walls.

  
  
As he walked back up the hallway, he saw many pictures on the wall. Some of the pictures included shuichi alone, one of them had him standing on a bridge and smiling at the camera. It looked like it was taken during the fall as there were red and orange leaves all around him, he was smiling brightly at the camera. He looked cute.   
  
  


Kokichi shook his head and walked on, other pictures showed shuichi with other people. There was a picture of him and two people who kokichi remembered were shuichi’s aunt and uncle since they came to Parents Day.

Ouma smiled as he remembered him bribing two D.I.C.E members to come as his parents since his were…jerks. Of course, the school found out that they weren’t his real guardians and kicked them out, ouma had to lie to whoever asked him why his real parents or guardians couldn’t come. Well as much as they were angry it was thanks to that event that two of them began to date.   
  
  


placing that memory aside kokichi looked back at the photo. Shuichi and his uncle were both in black suits and had their blue hair gelled back. kokichi will confess, he liked that look on shuichi.   
Shuichi’s aunt was wearing a dark blue dress and they were all smiling happily at the camera.  
  
  


Another picture had a younger shuichi standing in front of two people…shuichi’s parents…. kokichi himself knew very little about them. All he knew was that they prioritized their work over their son.

He continued on and saw many pictures of shuichi with friends from school. Maki, kaito, kaede, miu, kiibo, rantaro, they were all there smiling at each photo. Ouma smiled sadly, he did miss much those last couple of years, didn’t he?

Well it wasn’t like it was all his fault.

After all, **he** didn’t like it when he talked to his friends. Weather it was D.I.C.E or anyone else.

  
  


He shook that thought off and went to the last picture frame and was surprised to find out that it was a photo of him and shuichi. he remembered when it was taken. It was their second year and they were both running around and chasing each other. This was long after ouma has gained a crush on the detective and the two of them were running around chasing each other and laughing together.  
at some point shuichi has finally caught him and pulled him into a hug with the two of them laughing. Kaede then pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two of them. Kokichi blushed, he did not think shuichi would get that picture from kaede, nor did he that he would frame it and hang it up.

Suddenly a strong set of arms warped around him making him yelp. A voice chuckled in response allowing him to recognize the voice of the person who was clinging to him and nuzzling his head into his neck. Unfortunately knowing who the person was only made it worse for kokichi.   
“s-shuichi? What are you doing?”

  
  


“hm you smell nice” shuichi said making the other laugh “let’s get you to bed mister detective” “only if you join me” shuichi mumbled burying his head deeper into his neck. Ouma tried to ignore his blush by looking to the side and noticing the room that had the closed door was now open, huh guess he was right about that room being shuichi’s bedroom.

  
Now knowing where to take him, ouma turned to face the detective. He was wearing long black sweatpants with black socks and a band t-shirt. Over your emo phase? Yeah right.

  
seeing ouma was now facing him shuichi smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy on the cheek before pulling back and giving the leader an innocent look, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. “will you join me?” he asked.

Kokichi reached his hand to the place shuichi’s lips touched just moments ago as he felt his face grow hot. How dare shuichi pull something like that on him and then ask that question like that?!  
  
  


“n-no I’m going home-“ as if she heard him say that maki sent him a message thanking him and telling him that she was sure shuichi wouldn’t mind it if he stayed on the couch. It was late, and ouma was tired…Guess he’s staying.

  
“I’m gonna sleep on the couch” he said as he guided shuichi into the room. It had black walls and a blue rug. Sort of what ouma expected. A door in the wall seemed to confirm his suspicion of a bathroom and it seemed there was closet in the corner. Shuichi’s bed stood in the center of the room and it had dark blue sheets that were well organized. He saw shuichi has put his phone in the charger, so he walked him until he was lying in bed.

He made sure the detective was warm enough and just as he was about to turn and leave a small voice stopped him “I was telling the truth you know?” ouma turned around “I really wanted to kiss you back then and I still do now” saihara muttered sleepily. ouma sighed “we’ll talk in the morning saihara” he gave him a small kiss on the forehead. “get some sleep” shuichi hummed and snuggled into the covers leaving kokichi with a large blush on his face as he walked towards the living room.

As he took off his jacket and lay there on shuichi’s couch he found himself replaying shuichi’s words in his head. Was shuichi telling the truth?   
he hoped so. 

A dark corner of his mind began spurting on about how this wasn’t safe and how he couldn’t trust the detective, ouma turned onto his side and huffed. He trusted shuichi since they were in school…this wasn’t going to end like **him**.

Besides, he was just going to sleep here and that’s it. Right?

He gave a sad glance to his arms that were covered by the long white shirt he was wearing. Yeah…he could trust him.

With that final thought kokichi dozed off soaking in the warmth of shuichi’s couch and trying to ignore how much this couch smelled like shuichi’s cologne.

‘he’s been wearing the same cologne since high school? God what a dork’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is this person kokichi keeps thinking about? and most importantly, will shuichi even remember all this in the morning? 
> 
> yay another chapter out! 
> 
> once again thank you to everyone who commented on the past chaptres it really did help keep me motivated!  
> i actually have a few one-shots related to this au? can i call it that? they aren't really tied to this specifically, they are more like a few months after this...i was wondering if you would like me to publish them as a chapter to this or as a separate work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi wakes up the next morning. Does he remember anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. Anyway, warning for hangovers and pain killers I’m not sure if I should put a warning for that but yeah.   
> Oh, and warning fore mentioned drinking. 
> 
> Anyhow hope you enjoy!

When shuichi woke up, he was immediately hit with a strong headache. He groaned and sat up in bed placing a hand on his temple he tried to remember what happened last night.

He remembered everything up until miu started bringing out the drinks. right, stupid kaede and her drinking challenges.

After that his memories began getting more and more spaced out.

He remembered sitting with ouma on the couch and talking to him. God did he tell him that he wanted to kiss him! He’s an idiot! Ok focus shuichi what happened afterwards, how did he end up in his bed?

Right he remembered ouma brought him home since he was sober, does this mean he remembers everything?   
  


Forgetting that, shuichi decided to try and remember more from there.   
but…its blurred…the last thing he remembers is kokichi whispering something and a soft pressure to his head before he fell asleep.   
did kokichi kiss him on his head? Yeah....That’s probably what it was.

He sighed and got out of bed, wincing as his head hurt anytime he moved. He used the wall as leverage as he walked gorily down the hall. He looked at the pictures on the wall and stopped in front of the picture he had of him and ouma, he smiled at the picture, ouma looked so happy…shuichi just wishes what he might have said or done last night hasn’t ruined things between them.

  
  


He walked into his kitchen and took out the painkillers. After he popped two pills in his mouth and drank them down with water, he started up the coffee machine. As the machine began running, he walked to his room and took his phone finding quite a few messages from his friends. Some were from maki, kaede and kaito making sure he got home ok. turns out it was maki who asked ouma to bring him home. ‘wonder if he went home after that’ shuichi thought.   
he looked back at his phone and was surprised to see that he’s gotten a few messages from miu.

He nearly dropped his phone as he read them. He now wished to burn his eyeballs, god did he wish he could do that.

A beep from the coffee machine made him jump and wince once again. How much did he drink?

He poured the liquid into his usual mug and took a sip, boy was he glad he doesn’t have work today. He decided that maybe today would be a good day to drink his coffee on the balcony because well…he had no reason other then the fact that the author is too lazy to find one.

As he walked to the sliding door at the end of the living room, he nearly screamed when he saw a figure sleeping soundly on his couch. They had purple hair and were wearing the same long-sleeved white shirt they wore yesterday, even though it was covered by a jacket that now hung on the side of the couch.

Kokichi ouma was laying there softly snoring on his couch.

Shuichi tried his best not to scream or drop his coffee. He took a deep breath and placed the coffee on the table. “ok shuichi, it’s not big thing, you just found your crush since high school sleeping on your couch after you were drunk the night before and basically confessed to him!” he muttered to himself, not even noticing as his voice began to rise.   
the slight volume made the other boy groan and shift. Saihara looked back at ouma. He’s kinds of cute like that.

Shuichi sat next to the small boy. He didn’t notice it yesterday but some of ouma’s hair was clipped to the side by three small clips, it kind of reminded him of the clips kaede used to wear. He looked at ouma’s peaceful face, the boy didn’t change much did he? he kept his innocent child looking face and his skinny build. He looked like he gained a couple of inches but then again so did saihara, so it was hard to notice. He dark purple hair seemed a little longer then the last time shuichi saw him, but it was just as wiled.   
either way he looked just as beautiful as he did the day he graduated, and shuichi felt just as bad for staring as he did back then. He backed away feeling his face was slightly warmer, he threw a blanket on the other and picket his coffee back up.

Might as well shower before ouma wakes up.

* * *

The first thing kokichi noticed when he woke up was that he wasn’t in his own bed. He instantly snapped his eyes open and sat up with a gasp. He looked around the room and last night slowly came back to him.

Right…he’s in shuichi’s apartment…

He lay back down and snuggled into the soft blue blanket. Wait, he didn’t take this when he went to sleep.

“good to see you woke up” a voice said making ouma sit up with a loud yelp. “geez that was a bad idea” the voice said with a hiss. Kokichi slowly turned to the side to find shuichi smiling at him softly. He was wearing a black hoodie and some gray sweatpants, his hair looked slightly damp. ‘looks like he showered while I was asleep’

“nishishi morning saihara-chan” ouma smiled. “a-ah good morning ouma” he smiled a pained smile, he was obviously hung over. “dear god is my beloved hung over?” “yeah a little. I did drink a lot last night” saihara said with a nervous smile.   
“that’s an understatement” ouma chuckled. saihara chuckled in return and sighed “yeah you’re right…”   
  


“anyway, I’m going to make us something to eat, are scrambled eggs ok?” ouma smiled “a meal form the ultimate detective?! Oh boy!” he smiled and hoped onto his feet.

As the two walked to the kitchen kokichi felt himself grimace. Should he really talk about what happened last night? About how shuichi acted? About what he told him?

“hey ouma?” said boy snapped his head up to look at saihara “we uh…we need to talk” shuichi sighed as he took out two eggs from the fridge.   
he didn’t want to, but kokichi knew that if he wouldn’t ask this while the detective was sober, he would regret it. Unfortunately, ouma had no control of him mouth and before he could think of him saying anything he ran away from the subject.

“oh? Talk about what?” 

Saihara’s eyes widened, could it be that what he remembers saying and doing isn’t true? No no he’s sure of it. Both miu and kaede said that he acted flirty with ouma, it only makes sense. 

  
“d-do you remember anything form last night?” he asked timidly. Ouma placed his finger on his cheek and hummed “hmm nope” he smiled and brought his hands to the back of his head “I was pretty drunk last night”   
“that’s a lie” shuichi immediately commented, wow it’s been a while since he and ouma did this. This little spot the lie game that ouma seemed to play all the time. “maki said she asked you to take me home because you were 100% sober” 

He poured the eggs into the pan and turned back to ouma “listen I…have a few memories from yesterday, but they’re all blurred”

Ouma sighed. Stupid shuichi remembering everything and making ouma talk about his stupid feelings.

  
“then what do you remember?” shuichi looked at him surprised. He didn’t think ouma would be this cooperative.   
“well I remember everything before the party” “that’s not that hard to do mister detective” kokichi snickered.

Shuichi knew he was trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere. And the detective appreciated it. So, he smiled and continued.

“well yeah you’re right. I remember getting to the party where kaede and I played a drinking game that I guess went to far” ouma nodded “I remember sitting with you on the couch-“ “pff that can’t be true. I wasn’t even at whore-chan’s party” ouma snickered but shuichi payed him no mind and continued   
  
  


“and I remember what I told you”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop he remembers! 
> 
> Just like any time, thank you for all the comments and kudos they are really helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi remembers, what does that mean?

Ouma stood there frozen “Shuichi I-“

Saihara cut the leader off by raising his hand “let me finish. I remember you taking me home, and I think…you kissed me on the head before I fell asleep”

“so?” he asked once he finished “are those all lies?”

Instead of answering Kokichi looked down to the ground, his hair covering most of his face. “did you mean anything of what you said?”

“I probably said a lot of things Ouma”

That seemed to be the wrong move as Ouma’s hands clenched at his side “about wanting to kiss me and wanting that since high school” he stated.

“Ouma” Shuichi sighed and warped a hesitant arm around the boy, once he made no move of shoving him away, he brought the other one up to embrace him fully. “I meant every word” he whispered and the leader finally broke.   
he buried his head into Saihara’s chest and let out a short sob “s-stupid Saihara-Chan” he said shakily “Making me fall in love with him all over again” Saihara hugged Ouma tighter as he felt tears of his own well up in his eyes.

“you…you feel the same?” “have for a while” Ouma muttered and Shuichi laughed despite the tears running down his face “god I’m an idiot, I could have told you sooner” “we both are” Ouma grinned as he hugged Shuichi tighter. 

They stayed like that. locked in an embrace standing in Shuichi’s kitchen. a part of kokichi was so afraid that shucihi was lying. that he would just push him away and say sorry while askng him to leave, but he decided to ignore those thoughts and incited have some mercy on Saihara’s sweatshirt and pull away to look up at him. Shuichi’s eyes were still as beautiful as he remembered. those stupidly long lashes and that beautiful golden hue.

Kokichi smiled and giggled as Shuichi bent down and kissed the spot where tears have previously been streaming. Once Shuichi pulled back Ouma noticed him look down at his lips “Kokichi…would you mind if I did something I wanted to do since I saw your pretty face again yesterday?” Ouma blushed. Not only at the compliment or the request, but also from the fact that Shuichi used his first name. the last time he did that was while he was drunk and Kokichi was sure that he didn’t remember that detail.

Yet Ouma smiled his usual teasing smirk “do what Shuichi?” the taller boy seemed to take the challenge leaning closer “can I please kiss you?” Ouma felt himself dying on the inside   
  


“y-yeah but I-holy shit Shuichi!” he yelled and quickly pushed the confused detective away, running toward the stove where Shuichi forgot the omelet that was previously on the fire. It was now hissing and releasing black smoke.

Ouma quickly scrambled to throw the failed omelet away, muttering something about how stupid the detective was.

“well shumai, you are officially banned from the kitchen!” he yelled.   
“I’m banned form my own kitchen?” Saihara laughed “after nearly killing me with an omelet? Damm right you are!” he yelled angrily.  
  
  


“now shoo I’m gonna make us breakfast, sit your hungover ass and play us some music.” Shuichi laughed and sat down taking out his phone “and if it’s anything emo I am going to poison your food” Ouma added.

Time passed in peaceful silence as Shuichi put on some random playlist and Ouma hummed the tune as he cooked. He placed two plats on the table and sat next the detective.   
“is it poisoned?” Shuichi asked taking the plate closest to him “who knows?” Kokichi said and took a bite from his own food.

They silence returned as the two of them ate with one of them occasionally Making a comment. As he finished eating Ouma lay his head on Saihara’s shoulder “you owe me a kiss shumai” he muttered.

The detective tried his best not to choke as he swallowed whatever was in his mouth “w-well I uh”   
the small leader smiled and dove to give the detective a quick peck on the lips, he then stood up and placed his plate in the sink like nothing happened.

“h-huh?” he could hear Ouma giggling to himself.

Saihara grumbled and got to his feet quickly walking over to the leader “that wasn’t fair” he complained setting his plate beside Ouma’s.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Saihara-Chan, this isn’t even a game”   
now Shuichi knew that was a lie. From the way he giggled when he kissed him to the mindless tone he was using now, Shuichi knew Ouma was playing a game.   
“Ouma!” 

The boy laughed and walked to the other side of the kitchen. “that kiss was fair and square detective~” “you didn’t even let me kiss back!” Shuichi felt a blush crawl onto his face. He knew that was exactly what Ouma wanted, but he currently didn’t care.

Kokichi turned around and placed his hands on his hips as he sent a fake glare at the detective “well shumai, what do you want from me?”   
“let me kiss you”

The glare was replaced by a smirk “kiss me then” he challenged.

One thing Ouma learned now was that Shuichi Saihara no longer took his crap like that.   
how did he learn that?  
simple.

Because the detective didn’t hesitate a single step as he cupped Ouma’s cheek and finally kissed him. The leader sank into the kiss, both of them smiling into it like idiots.

“you have no idea how long I’ve waited for that” Kokichi whispered once they broke apart. Saihara smiled in return and kissed him again. Whispering a quick “me too” when they broke apart. he smiled.

“you know, we’ve been doing this in reverse” Shuichi coked his head to the side a little confused as to what Ouma meant “It’s supposed to be going out for a date and then a kiss” he said.

“is this your way of asking me out?” “well I’ve been trying to do that since high school but it seems you finally got it” Shuichi blushed yet bent down and kissed Kokichi’s cheek “I’ll be happy to go on a date with you, how does dinner tomorrow sound?”   
  


Ouma hummed. “I’d like that my beloved” Shuichi hummed and kissed him again.

As the two of them kissed, Ouma’s brain began yelling stuff once again.

You don’t deserve this.

Leave him.

You can’t trust him.

It’s going to end the same as last time!

The last thought caused Kokichi to panic. Yet when they broke apart, and he got a good look at Shuichi’s eyes…he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Shuichi’s eyes were full of warmth, safety and most important, love. His gaze made Kokichi relax. He remembered first arriving at school. When he stole that white bored and placed his classmate’s pictures on them.

He remembered halfway through the year, that he wrote that trustworthy? Under Shuichi’s name. and he remembered a year later as that question mark was replaced by a little heart.

“Ouma?” Shuichi broke the silence “you’ve been quiet for a while, is everything ok?”

Kokichi smiled. This is Shuichi Saihara. Not… **him** …

“yeah” he whispered and placed a quick kiss on Shuichi’s lips “everything is ok”

Shuichi smiled and bent down to kiss him again, yet before he could Ouma backed away. “by the way,” he said “drunk Shu managed to solve your latest case” he said with a grin.

“S-Shu?” Saihara blushed yet shook his head quickly “Ah wait what case?” “I don’t know,” Ouma shrugged “something about the brother being the culprit”

Shuichi placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. The leader chucked as he remembered all that times Shuichi did that while they were in school and he was trying to figure something out. Whether it be his own cases or Ouma’s lies. 

“ah yes of course!” Shuichi suddenly gasped “I have to make a quick call thank you kichi” Shuichi said stealing one fine kiss from the blushing Ouma before rushing down the hall.

“K-Kichi?! Where did that come from?!” he yelled. He heard Shuichi giggled from the hall.

Ouma simply grumbled and took out his phone.

After all, he had a stupid pushy pianist to thank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the final chapter of this story. I have two extra one-shots that tie into it, but basically this is it. Thank to everyone who commented on the last chapter. like always, they make my day. 
> 
> anyhow, i hope you have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year. Things seem to be doing better, but no one can escape their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we find out more about Kokichi's past.  
> For whoever didn’t read the tags, this is a huge TW for: relationship abuse, parental abuse, past referenced to SH and past reference to r*p*

A year has passed since that morning and Shuichi and Kokichi couldn’t have been doing better. Kokichi moved in with Shuichi and has been talking to more of his older classmates. They all decided to dich the idea of only seeing each other at the reunions from hopes peak and they scheduled to meet every year at some poor persons house (usually Miu’s). 

Rantaro finally proposed to Kiibo, they were planning to get married that summer. 

Kokichi finally felt some peace in his life. 

But no one can fully escape their past.

Shuichi and Kokichi were in bed sleeping peacefully. Well at least they were sleeping peacefully until Shuichi woke up to hear his boyfriend whimpering and crying.  
the sound of his boyfriend’s distress made the detective sit up and look at the other. 

Kokichi was shaking and moving fitfully from side to side. He was mumbling something inaudible as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Shuichi didn’t ever think he would see this.  
Never in his life did he think he would ever see Kokichi Ouma have a nightmare. Yet that’s what he was seeing right now. 

Saihara leaned over to shake Ouma’s shoulder whispering “Kokichi everything is ok it’s just a dream” yet when he touched the small boy Kokichi gasped “no don’t touch me stop!” he yelled Making Shuichi draw back his hand in surprise. 

Shuichi sighed and tired shaking Kokichi’s shoulder a bit more harshly. That seemed to do the trick as Ouma gasped and sat up in bed.  
his breathing was ragged and sweat, and tears were mixing on his face. He wasn’t even looking at Shuichi instead he was just staring at the wall while breathing harshly. 

“Kichi?” Shuichi said trying to get the boy’s attention so he could calm him down. Ouma quickly whipped his head to face him “Sh-Shu?” Shuichi nodded and crawled closer to Ouma “can I touch you?” he asked. 

Once Kokichi nodded slowly Shuichi wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him into his lap. In response, Ouma clung onto Shuichi and buried his head into his chest, letting out small sobs as he soaked Saihara’s shirt. The latter didn’t mind and began to stoke his boyfriend’s purple hair uttering soft words of comfort.  
“you’re ok”  
“I’m right here”  
“it will be aright”  
“breath with me”

Ouma seemed to calm down so Shuichi decided to ask.  
“would you like to talk about it?” “about what?” came Ouma’s muffled voice, still a little strained from his previous crying. “about your nightmare” Shuichi replied calmly.

Kokichi sniffed and thought for a second. He knew perfectly well what the dream was about. Old memories, the incident that happened years ago…but was he ready to talk about it? No one other than D.I.C.E knew about it. 

“if you don’t want to, that’s ok, we can just sit here in silence” Shuichi whispered as he began rocking them from side to side. “n-no” Kokichi said quickly surprising both the detective and himself. 

“I-I…I want to talk about it” he raised his head to meet Saihara’s gaze. Shuichi nodded and whispered “ok, but only tell me what you’re comfortable with telling me”  
Kokichi nodded “can I just…not look at you when I say it?” he asked hesitantly “of course” 

Ouma sighed and looked the side, leaning his back against Shuichi’s chest. He took a deep breath and started “my nightmare was a memory, well a series of them” he paused as he remembered them. 

Shuichi’s breath hitched, Ouma rarely talked about his past.

“the first memory was of my parents” he started. Shuichi’s mind began to search for any previous information he had on them. He remembered on parents day when two members of Ouma’s organization came instead of his parents, but that’s the only time Ouma even mentioned his birth family. 

“my parents…well they weren’t the best to say the least” Ouma muttered “they didn’t even want me in the first place, and they would abuse me daily, whether it be physically or verbally. I ran away when I was twelve and I found D.I.C.E. they were like me, their parents never wanted them. we became each other’s family” Shuichi’s eyes winded. Ouma has talked about how important D.I.C.E was to him in the past, but he never talked about how or when they found each other. 

“Kokichi I-“ “wait” the other cut him off. He wanted to tell Shuichi everything. After all, he was bound to see those scars eventually, summer was coming, and he couldn’t bear to hide them anymore. Last time was hell.

“t-there’s more…” he sighed “another memory came, this one was more recent” Shuichi could see his boyfriend was having trouble, so he brought his hands up to Ouma’s head and began petting his head. That seemed to help as the other boy melted into his chest. 

“t-this happened a year after graduation…I met s-someone, and we started dating” Shuichi froze, he never knew Ouma was in a previous relationship. Shuichi noticed his boyfriend shift uncomfortably when he stopped petting him ‘he must think I have a problem with that’ he thought as he continued his motions, a silent notion to tell Ouma that it’s ok. 

“it was fine for some time…he was good…until he wasn’t. he started drinking and it was like my parents all over again. He would yell and say things and when I got on his nerves with all the lies, he would…h-he would hit” Shuichi tightened his hold the other boy.

“after some time…his words began to get to me” Shuichi had a bad feeling about what Ouma was saying, but he let him continue. “I began believing them” Kokichi whispered. His voice echoed through his head again, it mixed with what his parents said…

Worthless 

Useless

Ugly

Liar

Alone...

“a-and I started to…”  
“Kichi?” Shuichi was worried. Yet his worries were confirmed when Kokichi’s shaky hand pulled his sleeve up to revel countless scars.  
Thin white lines ran all around the small boy’s arm. Some were barely noticeable, while others were. 

Shuichi had suspected this, Ouma rarely pulled up his sleeve, always calming that he was cold. He actually avoided Shuichi during last summer, they were long distance during that time since Ouma claimed he had to do something with D.I.C.E.

“Koki” he whispered “I-I’m sorry” he could hear his boyfriend choke up.  
“don’t be” Shuichi whispered brining Ouma’s arm to his lips and kissing every scar he could place his lips on. 

“are they old?” he asked once he finished Ouma nodded and sighed “it didn’t end there” “you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to” Shuichi said yet his boyfriend shook his head. 

“I want you to hear e-everything” Shuichi nodded and the other continued. “after some time, D.I.C.E found out about the cuts, they quickly connected the dots and told me to break up with him. So I tried to, but when I did h-he…” Ouma’s voice got shaky again as he looked down at his hand “you don’t have to tell me-“ “he raped me” 

Silence spread through the room after Kokichi cut Shuichi off. And Shuichi once again tightened his hold on Ouma. “h-he what?” he said shakily “h-he raped me, time and time again” Kokichi said and Shuichi was shocked at how calm his voice sounded. 

‘He carried all that alone?’

“one night, I had enough” Shuichi knew what that meant. He didn’t want to believe it. “D.I.C.E found me before I could actually do it, and they finally took me. I started seeing a therapist and dealing with everything…but I still get nightmares at times…like that one you saw right now” he finally finished.

“Kokichi” Shuichi finally whispered after some time “I-I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to carry all that alone” he whispered “you couldn’t have known Shu” Kokichi sighed and settled deeper into his chest “but I could have tried!” he yelled as tears leaked form his eyes “I could have tried harder to talk to you after school instead of try and avoid you” 

“w-what? What are you talking about?” Kokichi finally met his eyes with a confused look.  
“I… after we finished school, I tried to avoid talking to you because I hoped that would make my feelings for you fade away. I told myself it was for the best since you would never love me back and in the end I could have helped you and-“ Shuichi’s rambling was cut off with the leader kissing him on the lips. 

“shush” he said placing a finger on his lips “you couldn’t have known. I didn’t talk to many people at the time, even D.I.C.E found out later into all of it.” Shuichi sighed and took Kokichi’s hands in his.  
“promise me, to come to me if you ever feel like doing it again? I don't want you to hurt alone” Kokichi smiled “I’ve been clean since half a year into my treatment, but ok” Shuichi smiled and kissed him.

Kokichi melted into the kiss. Smiling as Shuichi pulled him closer and held him tightly. 

“I love you” Kokichi whispered once they broke apart. A bright blush spared on Shuichi’s cheeks “y-you… that’s the f-first time you said that” Ouma smiled at him, that mischievous look in his eye “well I do, it’s fine if you can’t say it back.” “but I do” Saihara said and pulled his boyfriend down back onto the bed. 

The two of them lay on their side staring at each other “I love you” Shuichi whispered as his hand intertwined with Kokichi’s “thank you for trusting me enough to tell me” he added. 

“thank you for being here for me” Kokichi said snuggling back into Shuichi’s chest “maybe I should reintroduce you to D.I.C.E, they’ve been asking to see you for a while” he added “huh?” “well I already met your family, and you only met spade and heart” Kokichi muttered tiredly “o-oh were they the ones that came to school on parents’ day?” “yep” 

Shuichi’s hands crawled into Ouma’s purple hair running his hands through it “that would be nice, I’d love to meet the people you call family” Ouma hummed and snuggle closer. There it was. The difference between Shuichi and him. He never wanted to meet D.I.C.E, in fact he made Kokichi himself avoid any contact with them. Yet here was Shuichi, up and ready to meet his family and even stay with him after hearing all that…

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi who met his gaze with those honey colored eyes. He smiled at him and Shuichi felt himself returning that smile along with a sigh.

“I love you” he muttered “I love you too. I love you so much” Shuichi replied as he held Ouma close.  
Kokichi sighed. He was safe.  
He was with Shuichi.  
He’s going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the heavy chapter, the next one will be much fluffier I promise. Like always thank you for the kudos and comments as they really keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluffy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see I suck at writing angst. every time I write something sad, I write something super fluffy next. So, enjoy all the fluff for this last chapter and uh grab some tissues

The soft morning light filtered into the bedroom.  
still in bed, were Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. Laying in each other embrace. The detective holding the leader closely in his arms. Both sleeping and breathing softly.  
Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay like that forever…

Kokichi groaned as the sun hit his face and snuggled deeper into his lover’s chest. Wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Just as he was on the brink of falling asleep, Shuichi’s alarm went off making them both groan.

“shuamiii” Ouma whined “why do you have an alarm on the weekend?” Shuichi simply groaned and pulled him closer.  
Upon hearing all the noise, their cat, dice hoped onto the bed only making it harder for them to fall back asleep. At the point Kokichi has completely given up on doing that. he sat up in bed and glared both at his boyfriend and at the cat that was now laying on his chest. “I will repeat myself, why the hell do you have an alarm on the weekend?”  
Shuichi chuckled and placed dice on the side before sitting up as well. “we’re meeting up with the others today, remember?” Kokichi groaned and fell back onto the mattress “I don’t wanna goo” he whined. “come on, don’t you miss them?” Shuichi said petting dice. “nope” Ouma said shaking his head yet he stood up and walked towards their bathroom “I’m going to shower, what time are supposed to meet them?” he said.

“hmm Kirumi said she got a renovation at the restaurant for all of us around six o’clock” the detective said looking back up from his phone only to be met with his boyfriend glaring at him. “what?” he asked “Shuichi that place is an hour drive. And you decided to set an alarm for ten in the morning?!” Shuichi froze.  
“I may have overreacted a little” he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Kokichi continued to glare at him for a few seconds until he walked closer and kissed him on the cheek “you’re lucky I love you you idiot” he said with clear affection in his voice. Shuichi hummed Kokichi walked into the shower leaving him sitting there with a dopey smile on his face.

Once he heard the sound of water running, he got up and walked to the kitchen starting up the coffee machine and pouring food into dice’s bowl. He laughed at the way the cat ran up to him as soon as he took the bag out of the closet. He poured the now ready coffee into a mug and sat at the table opining the novel he’s been reading.  
“you already fed her?” Kokichi’s voice came from behind him as he walked into the room. “yep” Shuichi said not taking his eyes off the pages. He heard Kokichi hum as his steps faded away into the living room.

It was silent for a moment before Shuichi’s ears caught a familiar song making him snap the book shut and run to the other room “you’re continuing without me!” he yelled at Kokichi who simply laughed and paused it.  
“how could you?” Shuichi said with a pout and Ouma stuck his tongue at him “if it hurts you so bad, come and watch with me” he made a grabby hand motion and Shuichi sighed. He walked towards the kitchen to get his coffee mumbling along the way “if you wanted cuddles you could have asked”

He quickly returned to Ouma and sat with him on the couch, the smaller quickly placing his head on the others shoulder. Saihara sighed picking up the remote and continuing the show.  
“look away look awayyyy” Kokichi sang loudly to the theme songs making Saihara laugh at his silly behavior.

They watched a few episodes, making their theorys along the way, until at some point Kokichi looked down at his watch and chuckled “we should get ready” Shuichi sighed and turned off the TV. “yeah…” he swung his legs up and stood up with a small grunt. “you coming?” he said offering his hand to Ouma. “such a gentleman” Kokichi smiled as he took the hand he was offered. “Gonta should be taking lessons” he added.

They got ready rather quickly so Shuichi turned to his boyfriend and smiled “y-you can go and start up the car, I'll lock up in here” he said praying that the leader won’t notice his nervous tone. He didn’t. instead he just tilted his head to the side and smiled “mk” he shrugged and walked out the door taking the car keys along the way, but not before petting dice on the head and saying “we’ll be back before you know it my child” he said making Shuichi giggle.

The door swung shut behind Kokichi and Shuichi sighed. He began closing everything up from the windows to the lights. He took Kokichi’s coat off the rack because of course he forgot it, and pulled his own on. He then walked back into his office and opened the drawer that he knew Kokichi never touched. The drawer usually held a bunch of case files, but now it held something else...something much more...personal.  
From there he took out the object that he’s been hiding for months. He stared at the black box and felt his stomach flip. A small brush against his leg snapped him back to reality “hey there dice” he sighed and bent down to greet the small cat.  
“I’m so nervous” he muttered as the cat batted her head at his hand asking for pets and purring once she received them.  
“I mean, what if it’s too soon? What if he says no? what if he wants us to break up after that?” his phone rang and he quickly picked it up “Kichi?” he asked, “hey you’re taking a while, is everything ok?” Shuichi sighed. He opened the black box and stared at the ring that lay in it. He can do this.  
“yeah,” he said snapping the box shut slipping it into his coat pocket. “everything is great” he hung up and walked towards the door.  
“wish me luck dice” he smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant after a long drive with Kokichi yelling the lyrics to song that played on the radio and Shuichi giggling at his boyfriend’s actions.

Once they entered, they saw all their friends sitting around the large table.  
“aww man we’re the last to arrive?” Ouma said with a pout. “what took you two so long?” Miu whined as Kokichi slumped into the seat beside her. “not sure, shumai took a while to leave” “yeah…sorry” Shuichi chuckled.  
“now that they’re here, can we please order? I’m starving!” Kaito yelled “shh Kaito!” maki shushed her husband as people began to look at them. “yes, I quit agree” Kiibo nodded “lets order” everyone nodded and Kirumi signaled the waiter.

The meal passed in mostly friendly conversation. That is until Kokichi challenged Kaito over who can fit more bread sticks in their mouth…then it went berserk…

“Kokichi are you ok?” Shuichi asked handing his boyfriend another glass of water “I-I’m fine” he rasped. “why the hell did you challenge Kaito to something like that?!” he said “because I knew I would win” Kokichi smirked “after all, I have no gag reflex~” he said making Shuichi blush.  
Kokichi giggled and kissed him on the cheek before turning and starting a conversation with Miu.

Shuichi sighed and felt a tap on the shoulder. “did you do it yet?” he heard Kaede say, when did she even get here? Wasn’t she just beside Miu?  
“u-uh no not yet” he said “I was hoping to get him outside towards the end of the meal, when things calm down” he said and Kaede smiled. She casted a look around that table and saw Miu and Kokichi having one of their odd arguments while Rantaro tried to calm them down, he seemed to be succeeding so Kaede looked back at Shuichi and said “I think that will happen in about five minutes, will you be ok?” she added worriedly.

Shuichi sighed. He was nervous…he was terrified…what if this was a huge mistake? But then he heard Kokichi laugh. He looked at his boyfriend sitting there and smiling while braking out into a laughing fit with Miu.  
“I’ll be fine” he smiled.  
Kaede looked at her friend and the expression on his face as he stared at Kokichi. She’s seen the way Shuichi and Kokichi looked at each other over the years and she knew for a fact that Kokichi was going to say yes.

“it’s calming down” she whispered to Shuichi “ill distract Miu so you can take him” Shuichi thanked her with a nod.

Kaede stood up and walked over to her girlfriend taking her in a conversation.  
Shuichi took a deep breath.  
“hey Kokichi?” he nearly fainted when Kokichi’s curios eyes turned to him “c-can I talk to you o-outside for a second?” he said nervously.  
Ouma looked a little worried but nodded his head and stood up taking his coat as it was cold out. Shuichi followed his actions and pulled his coat on. After making sure that the black box was still there, he took Kokichi’s hand and began to walk to the exit. As the two of them exited he turned around and saw Kaede give him a thumbs up.

“is everything ok?” Kokichi asked once they were outside “y-yeah” Shuichi nodded “lets walk” he added. Kokichi looked confused but followed.  
they walked for a while until they reached a cliff that was overlooking the water below. How Kirumi got them a restaurant in a such a beautiful aria he had no idea.  
“so?” Kokichi asked once they stopped “what did you want to talk about?” Shuichi took a deep breath. He should have written this down. But he didn’t, and he knew that he just had to speak from the heart. Geez that’s cheesy is what Kokichi would say if he could hear his thoughts. So he began.

“Kokichi, we’ve known each other for years, and along that time I slowly got to know you better.  
I learned your little quirks and hobbies, I learned of your lies and why you do it. And before I realized it, I fell for you. I fell for you hard.”  
Kokichi gave him a weak smile that made Shuichi melt.  
“I tried to push away those feelings. I tried to tell myself that it was just me being the detective I am, and that I just wanted to understand you, but I then after a lot of explaining and insisting from Kaede, i finally understood what I felt. I loved you Kokichi. And I still do”  
Shuichi smiled as memories came up “I remember how scared I was, I thought there was no way you could love me back. I remember how I decided to avoid you the best I could after graduation, in hopes that my feelings would pass” he took Kokichi hands in his and smiled. “but they never went away. And then I saw you again, after all those years, and my feelings were as strong as ever. Then that crazy night happened, and we started dating, and those were the happiest days of my life. The moment we first kissed, our first date, the first time we said ‘I love you’ to one another, they were all amazing, and I want more.  
I want to wake up next to you every morning, and whisper ‘I love you’ to you every night”  
Kokichi smiled at him and Shuichi could see the stars reflecting in Kokichi purple eyes.

“I love you Kokichi” he whispered out those words “I love your laugh and the way you crack joke after joke that brightens up everyone around you. I love the way you still lie but know when to give the hard truth in a way that not only calms the other person but also helps them. I love the way you care about others, even if you try not to show it and cover it up with lies. I love your voice and how you sing when you think no one can hear you” “you know about that?!” Kokichi yelled making Shuichi laugh. He sighed and placed a hand on Ouma’s cheek.  
“I love your eyes, they’re deep and luring and it still amazes me how lucky I am to see them every time I wake up” his hand moved a strand of purple hair behind Kokichi’s ear “I love your hair, how you have the habit of playing with it whenever you are required to concentrate” moving his hand down he took Kokichi’s arm and pulled up the sleeve, kissing the scars that lay there. “I love all of you, even those scars that show how you survived everything, how strong you are.”

“Saihara-Chan” Kokichi said as tears started filling his eyes. Shuichi smiled and kissed his forehead using his thumb to wipe the tears. He pulled back and took a deep breath.

“I love you Kokichi Ouma. And I would like to ask” he sank to one knee and heard Kokichi gasp as his hands flew to cover his mouth. Shuichi smiled and took out the box opening it and presenting the ring to Kokichi “will you marry me?”

Kokichi was staring at the ring with wide eyes. His hands were covering his mouth as new tears began welling into his eyes.  
it seemed the silence snapped Shuichi back and he quickly looked to the side saying “I-It’s fine if it’s too soon I-I can-“ “yes” Kokichi whispered making Shuichi snap his head to look back up at him “w-what?” “yes” Kokichi whispered the same thing “yes yes yes” he sobbed and flung himself into Shuichi’s arms.

Shuichi laughed out of relief and held the boy closely as they both sat there sobbing, laughing and holding each other close. They broke the embrace and Shuichi took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kokichi’s ring finger making him let out another sob as he smiled at the ring.  
Shuichi smiled. This moment reminded him of the way he bandaged Kokichi’s finger years ago. He quickly felt a pressure on his lips which he was quick to return. “why are you crying?” Kokichi giggled whipping his tears “I thought this would go wrong in so many ways, and I’m so happy that it didn’t” Kokichi smiled and kissed him again, Shuichi was quick to deepen the kiss.

“we should head back, the others might start suspecting something happened” Kokichi whispered. “ok” Shuichi said to his now fiancé. that will take getting used to. He gave one final kiss to Kokichi’s hand where the ring sat as the got up and headed back to the restaurant.

Once they stood there before the door Kokichi froze for a second “wait, do you want them all to know?” he asked “if I could I would shout it from building tops, but it’s all up to you” Shuichi replied with a smirk.  
“gross stop being so sappy” Kokichi said pulling his shirt up to his face. Shuichi giggled and they both walked back in.

As soon as Kaede saw them, walking over with a huge smile on their face, she quickly stood up and walked over to them.  
“did you?” she asked Shuichi and he nodded happily making her look at Kokichi and ask, “and did you?” he giggled and raised his hand to show the ring on his finger. Kaede squealed and hugged the two of them “I’m so happy for you two!” she yelled gaining the other’s attention.

“what’s going on?” Kaito asked confused. Kokichi winked at Shuichi and said “my organization just killed the president” he said “what? How could you we don’t even-“ “and shumai and I got engaged” Kokichi added quickly silencing Kaito.  
“w-what?” he asked, and the rest of the table quickly grew silent. “we’re engaged!” Kokichi yelled raising his hand while Shuichi’s arm warped around his waist.  
In and insistent the rest of the class surrounded them happily.  
“nice job man! About time!” Kaito yelled and gave Shuichi a pond on the back making him laugh.  
“who’s taking whose last name!” Miu yelled “we didn’t think about that huh?” Kokichi said looking back at Shuichi. He shrugged “I don’t really care” Kokichi smiled.

They settled down after a while and let the newly engaged couple finally sit down. The conversation started once again and Kokichi felt Shuichi hand take his under the table. He took it and squeezed it.

* * *

As Kokichi lay in bed that same night he held up his hand and stared at the ring. It was beautiful, with a silver band and a purple gem in the middle. A hand took his and he soon felt a pair of lips on it. He smiled up at Shuichi who mirrored that same smile before laying down beside him.  
“I love you” he whispered taking his hand and kissing it again.

“I want to take your last name” Kokichi blurted before he could stop himself.  
Shuichi gave him a curious look “we don’t have to talk about it yet if you don’t want to” he said but Kokichi shook his head “I want to change my name from the name my parents have. I want to rid myself of any ties to them” he explained. Shuichi sighed and pulled the leader to his chest “hmm Kokichi Saihara” he tested it out on his tongue making Kokichi blush. “yeah…” he sighed and nuzzled into his chest “I like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it could go either way. With Shuichi wanting to take Kokichi’s name in order to ride himself of his parent’s name, and as Kokichi wanting to take Shuichi’s name in order to finally cut the last tie he had to his parents. As you see I decided to go with the latter and uh I liked it. 
> 
> welp here it is. That was the last chapter. I need to say that this started out as a one-shot with a completely different story line, but as you see it didn’t really go that way.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented or gave a kudos on the chapters they helped me so much.  
> if you enjoyed this, I have plenty of works in the making (aka I try to finish but then get a new idea and start writing that one) that I hope to post sometime soon. 
> 
> till then, thank you, drink some water, and have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! Hope you liked this, I will try to update weekly, but I might forget sometimes so uh yeah.  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope you have a good day :)


End file.
